Illegal Love
by amiieebabii
Summary: Gabriella falls for the new teacher Mr. Troy Bolton. see the problems they face. T
1. Chapter 1 New Teacher

1It was September, the month where summer is over and back to school. Kids weren't so happy about that idea either. Gabriella Montez was one of those kids. Even though she was popular and adored by the whole school, she hated the work and the nasty rude teachers. Even though there was a rumor of a new teacher coming. Gabriella really didn't care. Another rude boring teacher it meant to her. Gabriella hopped out of her black Range Rover and headed toward the school where she was greeted by everyone. She finally saw someone she couldn't wait to see. Someone who made her smile. Her amazingly handsome boyfriend. Noone other than, Chace Dawson. The quarterback of Orange County's High School. And The hottest guy in school.

"Hey babe." he kissed her.

"Hey baby, I missed you." she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you more." he kissed her neck.

"Mmm." she moaned lowly.

Chace smirked. "God, your hot." he whispered in her ear.

Vanessa giggled. "Let's save that for later babe."

He looked at her. "Okay, see you in class baby.' he kissed her once more.

"Yea, Bye." she winked and walked off.

Chace just stared at his beautiful sexy girlfriend gobbed smacked. Gabriella swayed her hips while making her way to her locker.

"Hey Gabs."

Gabriella turned. "Sharpay!"

"Hey babes, totally love your outfit." they hugged.

"Love yours too." Gabriella commented.

"How was it with Chace yesterday?" Sharpay asked.

"Great!" she bit her lip.

"Like always." Sharpay laughed.

"So, who's our new Math teacher I've been hearing about?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know, noone seen him yet." she answered.

"What a great way to start your first day late."Gabriella laughed.

"I know." Sharpay giggled.

The two best friends linked arms together and walked to home room. Their teacher had an announcement and was also congratulating them on being seniors. Gabriella dazed out like always doodling hearts on her notebook, while the teacher blabbered about nothing. Finally, the bell rang and it was first period Math. Gabriella and Sharpay made their way in the class and took their seats next to each other like always. The new teacher wasn't there yet. So of corse the class was all wild.

"So what your doing after school?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know." Gabriella answered.

"We should go shopping." Sharpay suggested.

Gabriella smiled. "Great idea! Shopping it is- -.

"_QUIET!_" a voice yelled.

The whole class grew silent. Looking forward. Gabriella's eyes wandered over heads and finally saw. The new teacher. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw opened. She couldn't stop looking at the man. She thought to herself of how handsome he was and so good looking and firmly built. And how perfect he was. From his hair to his feet. He was _amazingly beautiful_ and _sexy_. She bit her bottom lip in need.

"I'm Mr. Bolton, and I will be your new math teacher for this year. First thing is, lets have a good year. I won't deal with disrespect or filthy mouths. I'll be cool if your cool. Deal? I'm young only _21_ so I know how you guys feel I was in your spots not to long ago. Just show me respect and I'll do the same. Got it?" he said.

"God, his voice was even sexy." Gabriella thought.

Her eyes admired him in every way. Mr. Bolton had the _bluest orbs _she'd ever seen besides Chace. He had straight shaggy hair. That shined _bronze_. His light tanned skin. And _muscular_ body under that button down shirt. His smile was breathe taking those white straight teeth he owned. Suddenly Vanessa heard her name being called.

"Huh?" she called out.

"Are you_ Gabriella Montez_?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Yes. Why?" she asked nervously.

"Well your in my class and I'm calling everyone name." he smiled at her.

"Sorry Mister Bolton." she said embarrassed.

"Don't be." he smiled comforting her.

Mr. Bolton called out some more names, then talked about what the would be learning this year. And already some girls commented on his hotness. Mr. Bolton would just say thank you and continued with his talking. Then the bell rang.

"Class dismissed." he said.

Everyone scattered out of the class room but Gabriella took her time.

"Bye Mr. Bolton" Sharpay waved.

"Bye girls." he said.

"Oh my god he's gorgeous." Sharpay squealed.

"I know. He's mouth dropping." Gabriella said.

"Yea, and he's only 21." Shar commented.

"You'd think he'd go for a 17 year old." Gabriella asked.

"Oh my god Gabs, getting ideas already?" she nudged her.

"Well I don't know." Gabriella smirked.

"Hey baby." Chace grabbed Gabriella from behind.

Gabriella screamed. "Crap! Chace you scared me."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry. Hey Sharpay."

"Hey Chace, saw the new hot math teacher?"

"Yea, guy looks gay." he laughed, while intertwining his fingers with Gabs.

"Hey!" Gabriella said.

"What babe? You think he's hot?" he asked.

"Yea, he's not bad looking."

"But I'm hotter right." Chace raised an eye brow.

"Of corse." Gabriella lied.

"Good." he kissed her forehead.

Sharpay just laughed. She knew Gabriella totally lied.

Time flew and it was already time to go home. Gabriella was at her locker getting her things. She was one of the last ones. Then Chace walked up to her.

"Hey sexy." he said.

Gabriella closed her locker and turned to Chace. "Hey handsome."

"I missed those lips of yours." he smirked touching Gabs waist.

Gabriella bit her lips. "They've missed you." she grinned.

Chace smacked his lips against Gabriella's. Kissing her hungrily and pushing her up against her locker. She wrapped her legs and arms around him. Moaning slightly as their bodies pressed together. Chace grew crazy over her low moans. He lifted her up and began bringing her into an empty class room. Gabriella's legs hugged his waist tightly. He shut the door with his foot. Without even breaking the kiss. He placed her on a desk. Slipping his hands under her shirt. Gabriella closed her eyes in enjoyment. Chace kissed her neck then slipped her shirt off and did the same to himself. Gabriella touched his ripped body caressing it. And made her way down from his chest to his buckle. She was just about to unbuckle his belt when someone opened the class room door. Gabriella fell back off the desk.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Um, sir it's not what it looks like we were just, um ... you know." he stuttered.

Gabriella slipped her shirt back on and fixed her skirt. Then got up.

"Were, really sorry Mr. Bolton." she looked at him frighten and ashamed.

He sighed. "Make sure this doesn't happen again understand?" he said firmly.

"Yes, sir.." Gabriella looked down. Then walked out the class room.

"What a great way to show my impression to Mr. Bolton." she thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Seduce him

1**Chapter 2 [seduce him]**

The next day, Gabriella dreaded to go to school after the incident that occurred yesterday.

"_What would Mr. Bolton think of me." _she thought to herself while pulling up into a parking space.

She hopped out of her Range Rover, fixing her skirt and shirt. She grabbed her bag and books and headed for the big school. She was greeted like usual, but this time she headed straight to her locker instead of visiting Chace. She placed her books in her locker looked her self in the mirror. Checking her hair. And applying lip gloss.

"You look beautiful. As always." a certain voice said.

Gabriella jumped and turned. "Babe, you gotta stop doing that."

Chace laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry baby." and kissed her forehead. "So, about yesterday I'm sorry about that whole thing."

"It's okay, hopefully the teacher won't look at me wrong or something." Gabriella sighed.

"He won't." Chace smiled. "So, are your parents going to be home tonight?"

"No, what about you?" she asked.

"Nope." he smirked. "So who's house?"

"Chace!" Gabs squealed.

"What babe? We haven't done it in a couple days. And you wearing those skirts are such a tease." he kissed her neck.

"Chaaaceee." she moaned lowly.

"Hmm." he sucked on her neck.

"Stop. Your driving me crazy." she giggled.

Chace pulled back. "But later on your getting it." he winked and kissed her lips.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Gabs laughed and the bell rang.

Everyone hurried and scattered to home room. Gabriella got there and sat next to Shar. She told her about the incident that happened yesterday and Sharpay laughed.

"Shar, it's not funny." Gabs groaned.

"You and Chace are a crazy horny couple." Sharpay laughed.

"No no. He is." she shook her head.

"And so are you." Shar smirked. And Gabriella sighed.

The bell rang and it was first period. Gabriella grew nervous, her heart was racing and her stomach turned.

"_Get it together Gabriella." _she told herself. Then walked in the class room.

Mr. Bolton was already there writing stuff on the board while the class got in. Gabriella took the seat she sat at yesterday next to Shar and took out her note book.

Mr. Bolton turned. "Okay class, today were going to review what you've learned last year. Just tell me some topics you've know on math or things you forgot how to do and we'll go over it."

Gabriella looked up from her note book and straight at Mr. Bolton. He was wearing a baby blue button down, some khaki pants and black shoes. The baby blue brought his complexion out and those amazing blue eyes. He had his shaggy bronze hair to the side like a skater dude but it was sexier. Gabriella really wanted Mr. Bolton she wanted to kiss those perfect pink lips of his. To be honest, she really just wanted to seduce him. She admired every part of his faced and tried to fantasize what his body looked like. Then suddenly the bell rang. Gabriella finally got back from la la land and into reality. She got up and placed her bag over her shoulder while grabbing her books. Without noticing Gabriella dropped her keys. She headed down the hall into her next class.

**At Lunch. **

Gabriella and Sharpay walked threw the lunch room together with linked arms like always. These two girls were inseparable. They both got their lunch and headed to their friends.

"Hey babe." Chace moved down for Gabriella to sit next to him.

"Hey." she pecked his lips.

They all chatted about prom and the final season game that was coming up for the senior football guys. And about hanging out more before they all have to go their separate ways. Gabriella and Chace were both going to different colleges. Chace was leaving to a college in Texas. Gabriella wanted to go to New York but she also wanted to stay in California.

Finally, last period ended. Gabriella was walking down the hall towards her locker when she heard her name being called from a class room. She peeked in the empty class rooms and got to Mr. Bolton's room and he was there. Looking at her.

"Gabriella come in here." he said.

Gabriella walked in nervously and confusedly. "Yes, Mr. Bolton is something wrong."

"Do these belong to you?" he asked dangling her keys in his hand.

Her eyes widen. "Yes. How did you find them?"

"You dropped them early, I went after you but you were gone." he explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said.

"Don't be." he said handing her the keys.

"Thank you." she smiled sweetly at him.

"Your welcome, you have a beautiful smile." he told her.

She blushed deeply. "Thank you again."

"My pleasure." he nodded.

"Well, I should get going."

"Yea, same here. See you tomorrow Gabriella." Mr. Bolton said.

"Bye." she walked out the room. She smiled at the thought of how he thought her smile was beautiful. As Gabriella walked to her locker she noticed Chace there waiting for her. She smirked.

"Hey baby." she kissed him.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked.

"Yup." she closed her locker.

Chace grabbed her hand intertwining his fingers with her small ones. And they walked together down the hall and out the school. What they didn't know was Mr. Bolton was watching them the whole time. He sighed, in disappointed and put his hand on his head and thought.

"_She's 17 man, get it together you have a fiancee at home waiting for you and your tripping over a little girl."_

He ran his hand threw his hair and walked the school.

Chace and Gabriella, were in her car headed to his house. While Gabriella was driving Chace had his hand on his bare thigh rubbing his thumb against it. Gabriella bit her lip trying to concentrate on driving. Soon, they reached Chace house and got out the car and into the house. Chace shut and locked the door. Gabi put her bag down. Then Chace wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the back of her neck. She moaned slightly.

**Rated M scene. If you don't wanna read then skip. **

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He lifted her and Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist. Chace carried Gabi upstairs and to his room he placed her down on the bed with him on top. He rubbed himself against her slowly and in a certain rhythm. Gabi enjoyed it from her moans. He took off her shirt and kissed her from her lips to her chest and down below her belly button. He unbuttoned her skirt. And she was just in bra and panties. Chace lifted himself off of her to remove his clothing and left himself in boxers. This time he laid down and Gabriella crawled on top of him. Placing small kisses from his ripped abs to his chest, his neck and his lips. He groaned slightly as she ran her hands down to his boxers and began massaging his 'manhood'. Once she did that, he unhooked her bra and sucked on her breast she squealed from his aggressiveness. She loved it when he was aggressive with her. He rolled over so he was on top and ripped her panties and his boxers off. And just pounded into her. She arched her back from the pain and pleasure. And then he began thrusting in and out of her...

2 hours later. Gabriella fell on Chace breathing heavily. She rolled off of him and laid next to him. They both cuddled under the sheets sweating and catching their breathes. Chace kissed the top of her forehead.

"I love you." he whispered.

She smiled. "I love you too."

"Your amazing by the way." he smirked.

"So are you." she rested her head on his chest.

And they both fell asleep. An hour later Gabriella groans as she hears her sell going off. She didn't get up who ever called her would have to wait. She nudged Chace.

"Babe?" she said softly.

And just a snore came threw his mouth. She nudged him again.

"Chace?"

And another snore came out. She decided to just get up and leave him sleeping. She got her clothes and put them on then wrote a little note for Chace when he wakes up and then she left.


	3. Chapter 3 The Kiss

**Chapter 3 [the kiss]**

**2 months later... **

Gabriella and Chace have gotten closer than ever. Mr. Bolton has become very successful with his job. All the students love him he really helped them in math. Gabriella put her feelings aside that she had for Mr. Bolton, he hadn't made any move toward her or neither gave her a hint that he liked her. But truly Mr. Bolton did like her, he just had a fiancee and they were getting married in May. And he didn't want any problems or him losing his job or even getting arrested cause Gabriella was under age. The bell rang and it was first period Gabriella walked in and sat in her original seat. Of corse she didn't pay attention math wasn't one of her favorite subjects. Later, class ended and Gabriella was just about to walk out the door when Mr. Bolton called her name.

"Gabriella. " he said.

She turned and walked over to his desk. "Yes?"

"It's only been 2 to 3 months of school and your already failing Math Gabriella." he told her.

"Oh." her eyes widen.

"Yea, so I suggest you get a tutor." he said. Then began writing on a paper.

Suddenly an idea popped up in Gabriella's head. She was give this one more shot.

"Well, I don't know any good tutors. So, would you mind tutoring me?" she asked nervously.

He looked up at her. "Sure. How about today after school in the library?" he asked.

Gabriella smiled. "Great."

"Okay see you then." he smiled.

"Okay, bye Mr. Bolton." she walked out the class room.

She smiled while walking to her next class. She was gonna give her feelings for Mr. Bolton one more shot. And if he didn't like her at all and didn't see her that way she was gonna leave him alone.

**At Lunch. **

"SHARPAY!" Gabriella yelled.

Shar jumped at the sound of her name being called so loud. She turned and saw Gabriella running towards her.

"Hey girlie, what's up?" Shar asked.

"I have to tell you something." Gabriella smiled widely.

"Let me guess, you and Chace are getting married?" Sharpay asked.

"No." Gabriella said.

"Okay, then what?"

"Mr. Bolton is gonna tutor me in the library after school." Gabriella confessed.

"Your failing math?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes Shar but that's not the point. Mr. Bolton is tutoring me. Me and him alone in the library. Wink wink."

"Okay, um I don't get it." Sharpay looked at her confused.

"Damn it Shar. I'm going to kiss him and see if he feels the same."

"Oh, my god girl. Good luck!" she laughed.

Gabriella smiled. "Sometimes I wonder about you."

And they both headed off to lunch. Then final bell rang which meant school was finished for the day Gabriella sprinted down the hall happily. And reached her locker taking out her math books.

"Hey babe. " Chace walked to Gabriella kissing her.

"Hey." she smiled.

"Ready to go." he asked.

"Oh, I can't babe. I have to stay for tutoring. I'm failing. Math."

"Wow, babe. Well call me later." he kissed her once more and walked off.

Gabriella got the rest of her math books and headed towards the math class room. She peeked in a saw Mr. Bolton getting his stuff.

"Hey." she said softly.

He turned quickly. "Hey." he smiled.

Mr. Bolton stared at her. Adoringly, she was a very beautiful young girl.

"_Why couldn't she be older." _he thought to himself.

"Are you ready?" he asked Gabriella.

She nodded and smiled. "Yea."

"Okay, then lets go." he walked out the class room.

Gabriella followed him, walking right beside him. They made there way to the library. Noone was there besides them. They took there seats and Mr. Bolton just stared at Gabriella. She was petite small latina. She wasn't sickly skinny, she was slim. But had _curves_ and they were in all the right places. Her face was like the shape of a heart. She had beautiful shaped eyes. And light brown eye color. She had pink small plumpy lips. And a gorgeous smile. And every time she looked at Mr. Bolton, he felt as if his breathing quicken. To him she was breath taking. His fiancee never really had this effect on him. Of corse, she's beautiful too him. But his breathing didn't quicken every time he saw her. He loved his fiancee that was no doubt. But did he _love_ _Gabriella_?

"So, Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella asked.

"Y-yes Gabriella?" he said returning back to reality.

"I know, we should be talking about math but, what's your first name." she asked.

He chuckled. "Troy."

Gabriella smiled. "That's a nice name."

"So is Gabriella." he smiled back.

She blushed. "I think it's too long."

"Well, I like it." he said flipping threw pages in the text book.

"Can, I call you Troy." she asked, looking at him.

"Well, when I'm tutoring you I guess. But in school you should call me Mr. Bolton." he said.

"Will do Troy." she laughed.

They started going over a couple of steps in math that Gabriella was having trouble with. As Troy was explaining one problem, she noticed a little feather in his hair. She reached over and took it out of his shaggy straight hair slowly. Troy stopped talking when Gabriella did that. He looked at her, she was only 2 inches away from him. Gabriella felt his warm breath against her lips. She closed her eyes, and leaned in. Suddenly, her lips touched his. She began to kiss him, hoping this would go well. And she got what she wanted. Troy began to kiss her back. He ran his fingers threw her black soft locks. His other hand was around her waist pulling her closer. There tongues wandered each others mouth. Gabriella touche his face slowly. Rubbing his cheek soothing with her thumb. They kissed each other passionately. When, Troy jumped back to earth. He pulled back and fell back. Pushing himself away from her. Automatically, Gabriella's eyes open as she hit the ground. She looked at Troy. He looked back at her with widen eyes. He ran his hands threw his hair then walked out the library. A tear ran down Gabriella's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4 Feelings

**Chapter 4 [Feelings] **

The next day, started off as a regular day everyone was scattered in the morning, chatting, laughing, and joking. Gabriella entered the school doors, feeling useless. She felt pathetic, about yesterday. She fully knew Troy or Mr. Bolton wasn't into her. She just kept reminiscing over how he just left her there. He didn't even come back. Gabriella just wanted to cry, cry and cry. She went to her locker. Then felt two strong arms around her. Of corse she knew who it was. Chace. But she wished it could be someone else. She sighed and turned.

"Hey baby." he kissed her.

"Hey." she said lowly.

Chace looked at his girlfriend in curiosity. Her beautiful face wasn't smiling that cheesy smile he adored. He touched her cheek. Massaging it gently with his finger.

"What's wrong beautiful?" he asked.

Gabriella just shook her head and looked down.

"Come on, Gabby tell me please." he lifted her chin up.

She looked at him. "Just having a bad day already." she shrugged.

He brought her into his arms and hugged her. "Aw, my poor Gabby sad?"

She let out a low giggle.

Chace chuckled. "That's what I like to hear."

The bell rang.

He placed a kiss on her lips. "See you at lunch babe." then he walked off.

Gabriella just sighed and headed to home room. Once she walked in she already saw Sharpay there and smiling, but frowning once she saw Gabi's expression.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked immediately.

"Troy, that's what's wrong." Gabby said.

"Troy?" Shar asked.

"I mean... Mr. Bolton."

"Oh, his name is Troy. Pretty cute. So what happen yesterday."

"He ran off." Gabriella looked down.

"Why?"

"He doesn't like me Shar." Gabriella looked at her teary eyed.

"Aw." Sharpay hugged Gabriella tightly. "He's probably gay. Cause for him to turn you down he must be." she rubbed her back.

Gabriella laughed. "Oh, Shar shut up!"

Sharpay smiled. "Hun, he probably is! No guy would ever turn down a kiss from you! Please, he's missing out on something great! What a stupid math hot teacher."

Gabriella laughed. Sharpay always knew how to make Gabriella brighten up. She says the most stupidest stuff. But then again Sharpay was a blonde. Even though Gabriella loved Sharpay noone could ever ruin such a perfect friendship these two girls had. The bell rang. First period. Gabriella sighed.

"Oh god! I can't go." Gabriella wined.

"Come on. Don't show him your hurt. Act like you don't care! Like he's nothing." Sharpay said.

"But isn't nothing." Gabriella said.

"Well, act like he is! Now come on." Sharpay pulled Gabriella to the Math room.

Troy was already there waiting for his class to get settled. Gabriella took a deep breathe in and walked into the class swaying her hips. "_Oh god, who am I kidding?" _she thought. She took her normal seat and sat down. Troy looked at Gabriella, he saw how she wasn't trying to look at him. He thought about how he messed up and he should of just kissed her back and told her how much he loved her, but he followed his stupid mind instead of his hear and left her there. Math class had started and Troy taught a knew lesson on Math. Finally the bell rang and class ended.

"Gabriella?" Troy said.

Gabriella and Sharpay turned from heading out the class room.

"I need to speak with you alone privately." he said.

"Um, okay."

"I'll see you later." Shar said and walked out.

Troy got up and walked towards Gabriella and shut the door. Gabriella's heart began racing, she felt so nervous and like if her heart was going to pop out her chest.

Troy looked at Gabriella. "Gabriella, about yesterday I'm- -."

Gabby stopped him. "Look, Troy I know what your going say. How it was a mistake and you won't date me cause I'm too young. Just please spear me the pain. You leaving me there yesterday by myself hurt enough, I don't need anymore pain especially not from you. Yes, it was a mistake I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe it was lus- - -"

Troy cut her off by kissing her. He grabbed her face gently and kissed her passionately, he was making up for yesterday.

Gabriella was shocked, but she managed to kiss back. She was dying for this moment to happen. And this time she wrapped her arms around his body to make sure he won't run away from her. Troy took his hands off her face. And put them down at her small waist, he pushed her up against the wall. And began kissing her hungrily. He lifted her petite body from the floor. And she wrapped her legs around his waist. Hugging his fit body tight. They kissed, and kissed. Until both of them ran out of breath. Gabriella honestly never felt this way for any guy. Not even Chace. Chace had nothing on Troy. Something about Troy that made Gabby want more. Her heart fluttered every time she would see him. When he shot his amazing smile at her, she felt as if she died and came back to life again. She got butterflies, every time he talked to her. She felt every of love feeling there was. She felt that for Troy. She did love him. More then she loved her own self. And for Troy, he didn't feel this way for any woman either. He loved his fiancee but he loved Gabriella so much more. Gabriella made him happy, she brightened his day. His heart picked up its rate every time he saw her. He love Gabriella truly nothing would change that. Finally they pulled apart from that kiss. Troy leaned his forehead against Gabriella's still holding her in that same position.

"Brie." Troy whispered.

Gabriella smiled at that nick name he called her. "Yea?"

"I love you."

And he smiled grew even bigger when she heard those words "I love you too."

He smiled and kissed her once more then let her down. Gabriella fixed her self then looked at Troy and giggled. And fixed his hair with her hands.

"There."she said satisfied.

Then the bell rang.

"Fuck!" Troy muttered.

"Would I see you later?" Gabby asked.

"Yea, come by my room at the end of the day." he kissed her forehead.

"Bye." Gabriella walked out the class room happily.

Her day was now better than ever!


	5. Chapter 5 Just Us

**Chapter 5 [Just Us] **

The day went by pretty quickly. Gabriella was too happy to even notice. She just couldn't stop thinking how he told her he loved her and they kissed. And he didn't run away this time. She walked to her locker while the other kids scattered out of the school. She placed her books in her locker and closed it. Then her phone went off.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey babe, where are you." Chace asked.

"_Oh shit_." Gabi thought.

"Um, I have detention." she lied.

"Oh, what for?" he laughed.

"You, know how Ms. Darbus is. If your late for home room, detention." she laughed nervously.

"Right." he laughed. "So, I'll see you tonight babe?"

"Yea, yea sure." she said quickly.

"Okay, bye babe. I love you." he said.

"Yea I love you too." she hung up.

"_That was close!_" she thought.

Gabriella checked the halls and there was noone around. Then she headed to Troy's class room.

"Hey." she peeked threw.

"Hey, beautiful." he shot his amazing smile at her. Gabi's insides turned.

She walked towards him. "So, what were doing?"

"Well, wanna go grab a bite to eat, I'm hungry." he said.

"Sure." she smiled sweetly.

Troy grabbed his bag and walked over to her. He leaned down swiftly and kissed her deeply. Gabriella touched his cheek caressing it. She could get use to this. He pulled back slowly. And smiled at her.

"Lets go." he said.

They checked the halls before the exited the class room. It was crystal clear. Everyone seemed to be gone.

"Did you drive here to school?" Troy asked.

"Yea, did you?"

"Yea. So just follow me with your car." he said.

Gabi just nodded. They headed to there cars and drove off with Gabriella behind Troy. They drove for about 20 minutes and finally reached this cute restaurant. Gabriella got out of her car and walked towards Troy. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together. Once there hands touched a spark went off. And they both felt it and smiled.

They got a table and began talking while their hands were still connected over the table. They talked about their favorite movies, colors, ice cream, places and much more. To their surprise they had a lot in common. There food arrived and they chatted some more.

'What do you wanna be when you get older?" Troy asked.

"Well... I-" Gabriella was cut off by Troy's cell phone going off.

"Hold on one second... Hello?" he answered.

"Hey baby!" a girl squealed on the other line.

Gabriella automatically knew who it was. Troy's fiancee.

"Hey Brittany."

"Where are you." she asked wining.

"At work, I had a lot of papers to grade." he lied.

"Oh, well I miss you baby you need to come home."

"I will soon." he said.

"Good, I want kisses and I miss your body." he giggled.

Once Gabriella heard that she looked down. Hurt and jealous. But she tried not to show it. She just continued eating her food.

"Okay, Britt I'll see you soon."

"Okay, I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he said back and then closed his phone.

"Whoa, you were hungry." Troy laughed.

"Yea." Gabi smiled a little.

"You, want dessert?" he asked.

"No I'm okay. We should get going." Gabriella said.

"Are you sure Brie cause I wanna spend more time with you." he looked at her.

She smiled at the nick name he gave her. Brie. Noone's ever called her that.

She nodded. "Your fiancee wants you home. And I have to go to Chace's house."

"Oh, okay." he looked down. "Well, I'm gonna pay for the food." he walked over to the counter.

Gabriella walked out of the restaurant, she took her phone out and called Chace.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Chace."

"Hey babe what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing just got out of detention." she said.

Troy had came out the restaurant and was standing in front of Gabriella.

"Oh how was it." he laughed.

"It was boring." she smiled a little.

Troy looked at Gabriella curiously. Wondering who she was talking to.

Chace laughed. "Well maybe next time I'll get detention with you."

"That would be nice, well I'll see you soon. "

"Okay babe. I'm waiting, I love you." he said.

"I love you too. Bye." she hung up.

Once she said those 4 words Troy felt hurt and jealous. He wished he was Chace so badly. He just wished Gabriella and him can be together.

"So." Gabriella broke the silence.

Troy touched her cheek, removing strands of hair from her face. Gabriella shivered at the sudden touch. His hands where rough, but soft and warm. She closed her eyes enjoying it. He took that time and leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back with her eyes still close. He wrapped his arms around her small body, holding her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued kissing him.

Finally they pulled back and smiled looking into each other eyes.

"What are you doing this weekend." Troy asked.

"Well, nothing so far." Gabriella said.

"Brittany's going away for business trip this weekend. It would be nice for you to come over and stay for two days with me."

Gabriella face broke out in a huge grin. "Of corse."

"Good. Well I'll see you tomorrow." he kissed her once more.

"Bye." Gabriella walked to her car. And Troy went to his.

As he drove home all her could think of was Gabriella and how this weekend would be so interesting. He arrived home and opened his door to his fiancee running to him. He hugged her tightly. But it wasn't the same hug as Brie's. Brittany was small and petite, she was light skin, white blue eyes like Troy's she had blonde hair, and a nice smile. Her body was fit, but she didn't have curves like Gabriella. And her skin wasn't as smooth as Brie's. And Brittany's hair was just plain straight. Brie had soft bounce curls. And she could make her hair straight if she wanted to as well.

"Baby! I missed you!" Brittany squealed and hugged her fiancee.

And Brittany's voice could be annoying at times. Brie's was low and cute with her amazing giggle.

"I missed you too. But I'm tired." Troy let her go.

"But, babe I'm in the mood tonight." she whispered in Troy's ear.

"Not tonight Britt I'm not up for that." he said headed for the stairs.

"Fine, whatever." she walked towards the kitchen and Troy just headed up stairs.

**Hey guys. I know this one came out late, sorry I haven't been on my computer and haven't had time to write one. But thank you for reviewing and feel free to give me idea's and tell me what you guys think! **

**Xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6 Love

1**Chapter 6 [Love] **

It was now Friday and Gabriella was super excited. She had everything set. She told her mom she was sleeping at Shar's for the weekend. And her mom seemed fine with it. And Chace, well he seemed to be distant ever since Gabi supposedly had "detention". He talked to her but barely told her he loved her, or even called her babe. It bothered Gabi but she was putting everything aside cause this weekend was just about her and Troy. And with Troy, he was excited as hell. Finally Brittany was leaving for a weekend he wouldn't have to deal with her annoying ass. This weekend was with the girl he truly love.

The bell rang it was first period. Gabriella walked in with Sharpay. And Troy was staring dead at her. Gabi threw a seductive wink at him and smirked. He bit his bottom lip and raised an eyebrow. "_Damn." _ Troy thought. Class begun and Gabriella was sending Troy flirtatious looks and winks and giggles. Just the way Gabriella looked at him was an turn on. Troy had to look away a couple of times, cause he felt his dick began to erect. Finally class ended and everyone shot out the class room including Sharpay, leaving Troy and Gabi alone. Troy walked over to Gabi while she was grabbing her bag. He pushed her slightly up against the desk.

"Hmm, why were you being such a naughty girl today?" Troy whispered huskily.

Gabriella shivered, and bit her lip. "Well, baby your hot." she whispered back.

Troy began to kiss her hungrily, Gabriella kissed back but then thought of a perfect idea and smirked while pulling away. She looked at Troy and began running her right hand his chest, abs, and down to his erection. She began rubbing it and Troy groaned. And began slipping his hand under her skirt. Gabriella quickly shot her legs closed. Troy looked at her.

"No, no Bolton. Lets save that for later." she whispered in his ear.

Troy groaned. "Dammit Gabs, I'm hard."

She giggled enjoying her teasing. "Well tonight well fix your problem." she removed her hand and got up. "But for now I'm off to my next class." she pecked his lips and walked off. "Bye babe."

Troy moaned. "_Ugh, how the hell am I gonna get rid of this hard on." _

Gabriella began walking down the hall to her next class when suddenly she was grabbed into the janitors closet.

"What the Hell?!" she yelled.

"Shhh.. Shhh.."

She looked up. "Chace?"

And with that he began kissing her roughly.

"What- th-... the hell chace!" she pushed him away.

"You act like we've never done it in the janitors closet babe. Come here." he began kissing her neck.

"Chaceeeee..." she groaned. "Stop!"

"No, Gabs come on!." he put his hands under her shirt.

"Chace! NO!" she pushed him away. "Stop!"

"What the _fuck _is wrong with you? Usually you like this crazy _shit_ and now your pushing me away?"

"I'm not in the mood to fuck!" she yelled.

"Why _fucking_ someone else?" he asked.

"What _fuck_ Chace? Why in th world would you even think that?"

"Cause we never _FUCK_ anymore Gabriella. You don't even kiss me anymore! And I decided to give you space, and keep a distance and not once have you asked me why I'm so distant." Chace yelled.

"Why does it always have to be fucking with you Chace? Do you just want me for sex? Huh?"

"Of corse not! But I've been horny ass hell! And your suppose to help me with it!"

Gabriella just looked down.

"Whatever!" she said and walked out the janitors closet. She began walking down to the next class pissed off. It's not that she didn't want to have sex with Chace, it was just she wasn't turned on by him anymore. Troy was more of a turn on. Just by looking at him Gabi was turned on.

**At lunch.**

Gabriella and Sharpay were chatting about Chace and the whole situation. Finally it was the end of the day. Gabriella was heading to Troy's class room. She walked in.

"Hey beautiful." he said grabbing his bags.

"Hey." she kissed him.

They walked to Troy's car and got in. Gabriella was pretty silent the whole time, Troy knew something was wrong with her.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked.

"I got into a fight with Chace." she said looking out the window.

"About?" he asked.

"If I'm cheating on him and how I don't _fuck_ him anymore."

"Wow." Troy chuckled.

"Yea." Gabi sighed.

"Do you not wanna do this?" he looked at her.

"What? No, of corse I do. I'm just pissed but I'll get over it." she shot a small smile at him.

"Good." he smiled comforting her.

They arrived at Troy's house and Troy showed Gabi the whole house. When Gabi saw a picture of Troy and Brittany. She grew a little envious.

"So, do you wanna sleep in the guest room? Or do you wanna sleep with me?" Troy asked her.

She smiled. "You, of corse."

Troy laughed. "That's what I thought." he placed her belongings in his room.

Gabriella ran and threw herself in his high king sized bed. She fluffed down, from how soft it was. And she giggled. Troy smiled at her, she was so childish in some ways. He loved it though, cause she knew how to have fun. Troy went and ran and threw himself on the bed right next to Gabriella as well. They both laughed.

"Your so silly Bolton." Gabriella laughed.

"And so are you Montez." he turned over on his side and looked at her.

She turned her head and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, your just so beautiful." he smiled cheesily.

"And your so handsome, and cheesy." she giggled.

"I love you." he looked at her.

"I love you too. " she smiled softy and leaned in and connected their lips. They kissed passionately. Gabriella rolled herself on top of Troy while kissing him. Troy dug his fingers into her soft brunette locks. They stood their kissing for awhile. Troy began slipping his hand under her shirt, touching her baby soft skin. Then suddenly Gabi's stomach growled loud. She pulled back. "Oops." and giggled.

"You hungry babe?" he caress her cheek.

"Well, yeah." she grinned.

'Come on lets go get you something to eat." Troy got up lifting Gabriella up with him and carrying her.

"Trooyyy! Put me down" she squealed.

"Never." he laughed.

He placed her down on the kitchen counter and began searching threw the cabinets.

"There's spaghetti, soup, mac and cheese- -"

"Oh, mac and cheese." she grinned.

"Haha then mac and cheese it is." Troy began making her and himself mac and cheese.

Later on they were laying down on the couch wrapped up in blankets and wrapped around each other watching a movie. When Gabi yawned.

"You tired." Troy kissed her hair.

"Kinda." she yawned again.

"Come on lets go to bed." he got up.

They got up and both headed up stairs to the room. Gabriella head to the bathroom, then walked into the room and found Troy already laying down. She crawled in the bed next to him and snuggle closely next to him.

"Mmm." she breathed in his scent.

He chuckled. "_I love you_."

She looked at him. "_I love you to." _

And with that he kissed her lips softly, and the drifted off to sleep peacefully in each other arms.

**hey guys. Sorry again for the late updating. But I've had regents and I was studying but now I'm free. So, I liked this chapter. Tell me what you think? And thank you soo much for viewing I love you ideas. Keep the up. **

**Xoxo amber. **


	7. Chapter 7 I'm Ready

1**Chapter 7 I'm ready**

The sun rose and was beaming on Gabriella's skin, she tossed to the side and felt pulled closer to someone body. She cracked an eye opened to find a snoring Troy. She giggled lowly at the sight. Every snore that came out his mouth he pulled Gabriella closer. She stared at him. He looked so handsome she thought. His chestnut shaggy hair all messy and all over the place. His perfect lips parted just a little. His bare broad chest and boxers he just had on. He looked peaceful. Gabi smiled to herself. And looked at the time, she sighed and decided to wake up Troy.

"Babe." she whispered.

He replied with a snore.

"Troy?" she said a little louder.

And another snore came out.

She kissed him, and his eyes snapped opened. He smirked and kissed her back.

He pulled away. "Hmm, what was that for."

She giggled. "You wouldn't wake up."

He looked at her. "You look beautiful."

"Stop. No I don't." she laughed. "I look like a lion."

"A sexy one." he winked.

"Rawrrr." she said.

Troy just laughed.

"You know you snore." she smiled.

"Do not." he rejected.

"Do to." she smirked. "I think your neighbors can hear you."

Troy got out of bed. "Sure, I just think your imagining things." he went into the bathroom.

"No Bolton, I'm not."

"Yes, Montez you are!." he yelled from the bathroom.

Gabriella fell back on the bed and just laughed. She wished every morning can be like this.

After that, they ate breakfast and were in the livingroom watching T.v.

"So today's Saturday, what are we gonna do?" Gabi asked.

"Lets go out tonight." Troy said.

Gabi looked at him and smiled. "Yay!"

He laughed.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." he said.

"Ugh." she groaned.

Troy looked at his watch. "How about you go and start getting ready. I gotta do something." he smiled.

Gabriella sighed. "Fine."

He kissed her passionately, then got up and grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. Gabriella began heading upstairs and started getting ready.

2 hours later. Troy reappeared he began taking a shower and getting ready himself. Gabi was finally done just doing touch ups on her make up. She wore a nice fitted orange silky long dress. It showed her curves and some cleavage. Her soft wavy black curls were down nice place down her back and shoulders. She smiled at herself in the mirror. And Troy stepped into the room.

"Wow." he said.

Gabi turned quickly. "Bad?"

"No, breathe taking." he smiled softly.

She blushed. "Thank you, and you look incredibly handsome."

He looked down at him self and back at Gabi. "Thank you. So ready?"

"Where we going?" she asked taking Troy's hand.

"It's a surprise." he said escorting her to the car.

"I hate surprises." she groaned.

"Well get use to them, cause I don't." he grinned and opened the car door for her.

**Gabi's POV.**

I scoffed. And Troy just chuckled, he kept driving for about a half an hour then he stopped the car in the middle of nowhere.

"Um.. Troy?" I asked.

"Put this one." he took out a blindfold from his pocket.

"Is this the part where you kill me." I looked at him with worried eyes. He laughed.

"Babe, no just put this on its part of the surprise please."

He even looked beautiful when he begged. I gave in.

"Fine, give me it." I snatched it from his hand and tied it around my eyes. Then I felt the car suddenly moving again. I crossed my arms against my chest and leaned my head back in defeat. I started too daze off and just think about how amazing this weekend was so far and how I want to spend the rest of my life with him, how I wish I was Brittany. Suddenly the car jerked to a stop. Then engine cut off and the door opened then closed. I heard Troy swiftly move outside towards my side of the car. I sat up quickly getting ready to be escorted out. He opened the door and grabbed my hand. And guided me out the car and towards our destination or should I say my surprise. He stopped and walked behind me. My heart began racing even faster pumping as much blood and oxygen threw me.

"Shhh.. Relax Gabi. I can feel your heart racing." he whispered softly in my ear.

"I'm sorry I'm just extremely nervous." I said

"Don't be." he whispered then removed the blindfold from my eyes. I fluttered them open and my jaw dropped. It was so beautiful, so romantic one of the greatest things anyone has ever done for me. He had this small round table for two. With candles, rose peddles all over the sand. A beautiful view of the ocean and slow music playing. Even the food looked beautiful. I felt my eyes beginning to get watery. I turned to look at him. I threw myself at him, standing on the tip of my toes with my arms tightly around his neck and my face buried in his shoulder while I cried of joy. I felt his hand rub my back slowly and him saying shhh. Then I slightly pulled back and looked into his ocean blue eyes. He smiled softly and wiped my tears with his thumb. I smile widely and just looked into his eyes. He began leaning in slowly as he got closer and closer I felt his warm breath, breathe against my lips. I reached up just a little so our lips can finally meet. He kissed me oh so tenderly with so much passion. I kissed back with love. Love that I can't deny or hide anymore, love that I've never felt for anyone but this amazing guy in my arms. I pulled away slowly savoring the moment. My eyes were still closed, until I heard him whisper those words I've been wanting to say. "I love you." my eyes fluttered open.

"I love you too Troy, so much."

I've always loved you, from the first day I laid eyes on you." he said.

"I've always loved you too, since the day we met. And now I've happened to fall more in love with you." I brushed my hand against his cheek.

I hugged him. He grabbed me tighter and buried his face into my hair. After awhile longer I pulled back. And we both walked hand in hand to our table. We ate, talked, and laid on the sand watching the sunset.

"Babe?" Troy whispered.

"Yes?"

"Are you cold?"

"A little." I giggled lowly.

"Come on lets go home." he got up and helped me up with him. We walked hand in hand to the car. This day was incredible and unforgettable. He drove, us back to his house. I really didn't think much, I was still amaze by that wonderful dinner he did for me. We got to his house and I dropped my shoes and headed for the kitchen for something to drink. Troy just went upstairs. I had some juice, then went upstairs. Once I got to his room he wasn't there. "_Must be in the bathroom." _I thought. Then I felt two strong arms around me.

**Noone's POV. **

Troy began kissing Gabriella's neck from behind. She looked so beautiful, sexy and stunning today that it turned him on. As he kissed her neck from behind his hands wondered her body. She moaned softly as he began to rub his hands on her. She turned around and wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. He kissed back and began to unzipped her dress. She pulled away and let the silky garment fall down her smooth skin. She was left in nothing but underwear. Troy's eyes widen at the sight of her body. He began to feel himself grow. He bit his lips. And lifted Gabi up and tossed her on the bed. She giggled in excitement. Troy got on top of her and began rubbing his bare chest against hers. Feeling her breast against his chest turned him on even more. He released her lips and went from her jaw to her neck. There he sucked on it hard. Gabriella moaned and arched her back. He let go and saw the mark on her neck forming. He smirked evilly. He placed small kissed on her chest, then went for her breast. He sucked on one and massaged the other with his hand. Gabriella bit her bottom lip, trying to hold another loud moan. After he finished pleasuring her breast. He placed small kisses all the way down to her pussy. There he took off her thong. He smirked and went back up for her lips. They kissed and Troy began to massage her clit with his hand. Gabriella moaned in Troy's mouth and wiggled her lips. He put one finger in her wet clit, and began fingering her. Gabriella moaned loudly, she couldn't even kiss Troy back he began nipping her neck while fingering her. He placed another finger in her and went faster. Moaned louder. She was at the edge. And she didn't wanna be the only one pleasured. She suddenly stopped his hand. He stopped nipping on her neck and looked at her. She pushed him over and went on top.

"It's your turn Bolton." she whispered with a grin. He smirked. And the began kissing him, she moved from his lips to his neck to his chesty, then abs. She unbuckled his belt and threw it off to the side. She unbuttoned his pants then pulled them down as well as his boxers. And Troy's member flung up. Gabi smiled as she began to stroke it slowly. Troy threw his head back and groaned. She began stroking it faster Troy groaned.

"Shit! Gabs im cummin." he groaned.

And Gabi stopped. Troy looked down at her.

"Where's your condoms?" she asked.

Troy got up and got a condom he placed it on and went on top of Gabriella.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready." she smiled.

And with that Troy entered her. Troy began go slow at first until her moans just drove him crazy.

"Troy, harder." Gabi begged. Troy grinned and began thrusting fast. Gabriella moaned and screamed Troy's name. He groaned and just thirsted in and out of her.

"Troy." she painted.

"I-I'm cummin." she moaned.

"Fuck, me to Gabs."

Gabi moaned loudly and came and so did Troy. He clasped down on Gabi breathing heavily and sweating and she was the same way. She began running her hands threw his hair.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." he said huskily.

He turned over so he was now laying down right beside her. He pulled Gabi closer and cuddle with her. She snuggled into Troy and drifted off too sleep.

**thank you guys. Keep reviewing! Next chapter will be drama drama drama xD xoxox amber.**


	8. Chapter 8 Unwanted Tears

**Chapter 8 [Unwanted tears] **

The door slammed.

"Troy?" perky voice called out.

Gabriella's eyes shot open. She quickly got out of Troy's grasp and got up with the blankets around her. Troy groaned.

"Gabriel- -"

"Troy?" the voice was getting closer.

His eyes widen in fright. "Shit!" he whispered.

"I'm coming!" he yelled. "Gabriella the closet now!"

Gabriella nervously ran in the closet with the sheet wrapped around her naked body. Troy ran his hand threw his hair and remembered he was naked.

"Ugh!" he groaned.

"Troy?! What the hell is taking you so long?" she yelled heading up the stairs.

"Wait!!" he yelled and slipped his under wears on.

"Don't tell me to wait." Brittany walked in the room. "You look like a nervous wreck."

"Well you scared the shit out of me! Why are you home early?" he snapped.

Brittany laughed in sarcasm. "What? Now I can't return to MY own home?"

"Well maybe you should warn me when your coming home early!" Troy yelled.

"I don't have to tell you shit Troy, I can come home when I feel like it and plus I was surprising you!"

"I'm sorry." he sighed.

"Wow, now your sorry?!" she crossed her arms. "You know Troy you've been acting real different ever since you got this pathetic job! I don't even know if I wanna marry you anymore."

Troy looked at her kinda hurt. "It's not a pathetic job Brittany! It pays for our fucking house, and teaching is something I enjoy doing!" he yelled. "Now your job, you're a secretary for this rich magazine man who looks like a total perve and as if he just wants to fuck you!"

Brittany stared at Troy in shock and then she looked down. She squinted her eyes and noticed something black.

Lifts up a black lacy thong. "What the hell is this?"

Troy's eyes widen. "Th- -that's your thong Brittany."

"I don't own a pair of black thong Troy. I only like red and pink!" she screamed.

Troy looked at her. She dropped them and was near to tears.

"I can't believe you." she walked out. And Troy went after her.

"Brittany!"

"No! Troy, were done!" she ripped off the engagement ring off her finger and tossed it to the floor and stormed out the door. Troy just stood there in complete stillness. He couldn't believe what just happened. He took in a deep breathe and headed back upstairs. He entered his room to find Gabriella getting dressed.

"Where you going?" he asked lowly.

"I'm leaving, I think you need time alone. " she slipped her shirt on.

Troy just stood there like a statue he watched Gabriella get dress and pack her things. Once she was done she looked at Troy in sorrowness and pecked his lips lightly.

"Bye." she whispered and headed down stairs and out the door.

**The Next day. **

The bell rang it was first period of corse. Gabriella decided to use the bathroom. She did her business and then headed out. As she walked down the hall she heard moaning noises. Her being curious she decided to peek around the corner. Which was the worse mistake ever. She saw Chace making out with Catherine the head cheerleader. He had her up against the locker like he use to do with Gabriella. She turned around and headed back for the bathroom in tears. She couldn't believe this. What she did was wrong but she thought Chace loved her. She loved Chace. Half of her heart was torn. She sat on the toilet and cried her eyes out. She decided to skip all her morning periods. Thank god noone had entered the bathroom to hear her sobs. Finally, Gabriella got the courage to get out of the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and fixed up her make up and her hair. She walked out the bathroom, swinging her hips.

"GABRIELLA!" someone yelled.

Gabriella turned and smiled. "Hey Shar!"

"Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere and your man Troy looked worried and Chace was asking for you."

Gabriella flinched at the name 'chace'.

Gabby faked smiled. "Shar come with me to do something first."

Sharpay frowned. "Okay?"

Gabriella began dragging Sharpay down the hall with her to a familiar locker.

"Chace." Gabriella said.

"Baby! I've been looking for you everywhere." he smiled.

Gabriella noticed Catherine looking once Chace said that.

Gabriella fake smiled and hugged him. "Aw really?"

He dug his face into her neck, she lifted her right knee, and knee him hard in the balls. Chace groaned loudly and everyone stared.

"You lying cheating son of a bitch! I can't believe I fell for you!." Gabriella yelled.

Chace stood up slowly. "Shut the hell up Gabriella! You know damn well why I cheated." he yelled.

Everyone was looking at the yelling couple. Even Troy.

"Oh really and why is that?" she crossed her arms.

"Because you don't fuck me anymore! So I found someone better to do!" he yelled.

"You're a stupid jerk! And to tell you why I didn't fuck you Chace was because I was too busy fucking someone who actually did it better!." she yelled.

Chace looked at her shocked. "You cheated on me?"

"Yes, Chace I did! And I'm happy I did cause look what you winded up doing. But I'm done crying over you with those unwanted tears, because the guy I'm with he treats me way better than you ever did and he actually puts shit aside for me all you care about is football." Gabriella looked at Catherine. " and good luck with my left overs." she said with a fake smile and walked away and out of the school with everyone in complete shock. Troy went threw out back followed her to her car.

"Gabriella!" he yelled out of breathe.

She turned quickly and looked at Troy. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

Gabriella pulled back. "What was that for?"

"For being amazing, and just for how much I love you." he pushed some hair away from her face and traced her puffy circles under her eyes. "There no reason for you to cry anymore Brie I'm here." he whispered.

She smiled and leaned up and kissed him softly.

**Thanks you guys for being so patient, im really sorry I've been taking so long to post new chapters but I'll try my best to post them sooner. **

**Soo tell me what you think of this episode. Was there enough drama, more drama would be headed in the next chapters trust me. Thank you soo much for reviewing. xoxo amber**

**previews of chapters to come. **

"_Troy..... do you love me?" she asks. _

"_Of corse I do." _

"_Then why don't we get married now." she smiled a little. _

_His eyes widen. _

_**************************_

"_I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO OKAY?" He yelled. _

_Tears ran down her cheeks. "Troy_, _who do you truly love me or her?" _

_He shook his head. "I don't know." _

_She nods. "I understand.. well I'll make it easier. Since you don't know..... I don't want to be with you, I'm sorry." walks out. _

_**************************_

"_I want you back I'm sorry about what happened." grabs her hand. "I realized you're the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with." he looked at her. _

"_I-I don't know what to say." she stuttered. _

"_Say that you want me back too." _

_She nods. And he hugs her tightly. _

_****************************_

"_are you serious?" he looked at her. _

"_You have a lot going for you." she said._

_Shakes his head. "I can't believe you would do this to yourself again." Troy said furiously. _

"_Don't judge me Troy because what your doing isn't the best either." she said teary. _

_*****************************************_

**these are the up coming chapters**. **Tell me if you like it. xD.**


	9. Chapter 9 Forceful Separation

**Chapter 9 [Forceful Separation] **

**1 week later. **

Troy and Gabriella were still going strong. Between him and Brittany things weren't at it's best. They only spoke a few words with had to do with her picking up her belongings from Troy's house. Gabriella and Chace haven't spoke at hall. He seemed dull, and nothing. Surprisingly he didn't get with Catherine he was single and regretting every minute of it.

The door bell rang and Troy got up and answered it. He knew who it was it.

"Hey." he scratched the back of his head.

"Hi." Brittany said walking in with boxes for her belongings.

Troy just watched Brittany make her way upstairs. He sighed. He did love Brittany a lot but not the same as Gabriella. The only thing he hated about dating Gabriella was having to hide their affection cause she was too young. Troy was the type of guy who wanted everyone to know who he loved and he wanted to show everyone their love for each other. He couldn't introduce Gabriella to his family because she was too young. In school they couldn't cause he would lose his job. And sometimes he couldn't always see her because her parents would ask her a million questions. He sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair. Brittany walked down the stairs with a box filled her with stuff. She looked at Troy sadly. Troy looked back. They didn't know what to say or do. Until Brittany just dropped the bag and ran to Troy and jumped in his arms crying heavily. Troy wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. He did miss her a lot. She pulled back and looked at him.

"I love you." she sniffed.

Troy looked at her. "I love you too." he sighed and thought "_and Gabriella." _

She shook her head. "I don't want a divorce or to be without you."

Troy sighed and thought. "Me either,"

Brittany smiled. "Now were back together, I missed you so much baby." she hugged him again.

He sighed. "Me too Britt."

"_Now what am I going to tell Gabriella?" _he thought.

**On Monday. **

The bell rang and it was now lunch time Gabriella said her byes to Shar and headed towards Troy's room. Where they went out for lunch. She walked in to find Troy still sitting in his desk writing on paper.

"Troy?" she smiled.

Troy looked up automatically at the voice. "Hey." he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked while running her fingers threw his hair.

"Brie, I have to tell you something." he looked up at her.

Gabriella took a seat at the front desk and looked at troy worriedly.

"I don't know how to say this." he sighed.

"Just say it Troy."

"Me and Brittany are back together." he looked at her sadly.

Gabriella looked at Troy shocked. Not knowing what to say, she just looked down while tears ran down her cheeks. Troy got up and kneeled in front of her.

"Brie don't cry." he pushed some hair from her face.

And she pushed his hand away. "No no. don't touch me." she cried.

"Gabriella I'm sorry please don't be mad at me." he begged and grabbed her hand.

"Troy, stop please. Don't touch me you've done enough." she got up and walked out the room tears flooding her cheeks and bumping into someone who was the last person she wanted to see.

"Ella?" he looked at her confused.

"Chace please." she ran away.

And Troy just stood there completely hurt and angry at himself.

**sorry it was pretty short but next one should be longer xD **

**tell me if you liked it xoxo amber**


	10. Chapter 10 Mistakes

**Chapter 10 [Mistakes]**

**A couple of days later... **

Troy and Gabriella haven't really spoken. Well , Troy has tried but Gabriella has been ignoring him, and Chace. Brittany moved back in with Troy and they have been spending time together very often. Troy was currently with Brittany watching t. v .

"Troy... do you love me?" Brittany asked.

Troy nodded and smiled. "Of corse."

"Then.. How about we get married. Like seriously in May." she smiled widely.

Troy looked at her with widen eyes. "Wait what?"

"Lets get married in May its only two months away Troy." she smiled.

"Don't you think we should wait a little at least." he looked at her.

Brittany kissed him. "No, lets do it please."

Troy just looked at Brittany in complete shock.

**The next day. **

It was the end of the day and Troy had to tell Gabriella what was going to happen. He couldn't believe he was going to marry Brittany. But he thought about it and he thinks it's the right thing to do. Brittany is Troy's age and they've known each other since college. And Troy thought she was the one until he met Gabriella. But Gabriella is younger than Troy and he can't be with her. He shook is head and sighed. He had no idea what the hell he was going to do.

Gabriella was walking down the hall. Feeling useless again. She didn't want to mess around again even if he was gonna be with Brittany. She just wanted her and Troy to be together just them two.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled.

Her heart began racing and she walked faster.

"Please Brie stop ignoring me." he ran grabbed her arm.

She swung her self around and freed her arm from his grasp. "Don't touch me."

"Brie talk to me please." he begged.

"What is there to talk about Troy, your with Brittany. Be happy." she said.

"I know, but I need to tell you something and I don't know if I should do this." he looked at her.

"What Troy tell me ?" she sighed.

He looked down and sighed. " I might be getting married in May."

Gabriella felt her eyes water once again. "I don't wanna hear this." she began walking away.

But Troy grabbed her by the waist. "No , Gabriella please."

"No Troy! What do you want or what are you going to do." Gabriella yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO OKAY?!" he yelled back and ran his and threw his hair.

Tears ran down her cheeks. "Troy, who do you truly love?"

"I don't know." he sighed and looked down.

"Well I'll make it easier for you. Since you don't know I- I don't wanna be with you. I'm sorry" she cried.

And with that Gabriella walked away once again in tears. She reached the parking lot and found Chace waiting for her by her car. She wiped her tears quickly.

"Chace... please move." she mumbled.

"Not until you tell me why you look like a wreck and why your crying so much." he looked at her worriedly.

"It's non of your business. It has nothing to do with you." she glared at him.

"It doesn't have to but when I see the girl I love with puffy red eyes. I have to do something about it." he walked to her.

"Chace please not now." she went around him and got into her car and drove off. And once again in tears.

**Sad episode. :( but things will work out threw the next chapters. Maybe ? Lol well thank you for reviewing and telling me what you think. It really has helped me. Soo keep on I love new idea's xD xoxo amber. **


	11. Chapter 11 Old Sparks

**Chapter 11 [Old Sparks] **

Gabriella reached home and just cried her eyes out some more. She couldn't believe her life was all going down hill. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing. She wiped her eyes quickly and got off her bed and heading down the stairs. She opened the door.

"Hey." Chace smiled.

"What do you want?" Gabriella sniffed.

Chace pushed the door open more and hugged Gabriella tightly. And this time she didn't even pull back, she just cried in his chest. She really needed a hug. Chace slowly rubbed his hand threw her hair. She cried alittle more then pulled back. Chace wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry..."she whispered.

"It's okay." he smiled softly.

She smiled alittle "come in."

Chace walked in and followed Gabriella towards the kitchen.

"Will you like anything to drink?" she asked.

Chace shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Just came here to check on you."

Gabriella sipped her water. "Aw, thanks." she giggled lowly.

"So I'm guessing you and your boyfriend aren't doing well." he said.

She nodded. "Mhm."

"oh."

"Yea, so how's catherine?" she smiled.

Chace laughed. "I don't know, we stopped talking since you dumped me."

"Nice." she smiled.

Chace got up. "Well I should let you go now and let you get some rest."

Gabriella walked him to her door. "Thanks again Chace." she smiled softly.

"No problem. But remember I'm going to always be here for you." he rubbed her cheek soothingly.

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Bye."

"bye." he walked away.

Gabriella closed the door and smiled softly to herself. She felt alittle better.

**The next day.**

Gabriella got ready for school. She didn't really get dressed up she was casual. She grabbed her purse and keys and walked out the door to find Chace's car right infront of her house. She smiled softly and walked to the car and hopped in.

"Well hello." she giggled.

"Hey, I wanted to give you a ride to school today. Is that okay?" he looked at her.

She nodded. "Yea its okay."

They drove to school in silence. Finally they arrived.

"Ready?" Chace asked.

"Yup." she smiled.

And they both hopped out the car and walked to school together. Everyone was looking shockingly at them. Even Troy.

"I'll see you later." Gabriella said.

Chace kissed her cheek. "Okay bye."

"Gabriella!" Sharpay yelled.

She turned and smiled. "Sharpay!"

"You and Chace huh?" she smirked.

"No." Gabriella giggled.

Troy just watched from a distance. He shook his head furiously and walked in his classroom.

**OLD SPARKS?! IDK MAYBE? Well lets see what happens in the next chapter. Plus I have a new story coming out called 'Everlasting' soo check it out and tell me if I should continue it or not? Xoxox thank you guys ily **

**amber!**


	12. Chapter 12 No

Chapter 12 (no)

It was now May. The month the seniors have prom and graduate. It was exciting for all of them. Gaby nor Troy have had any contact with each other since there last conflict. Gaby changed her math class. And she decided to give Chace another chance. As again the two were 'the' couple of the school. As of Troy, he got back with his fiancee and they were to be getting married in May. Gabriella had no idea of it either.

Prom was tomorrow and everyone was thrilled. Chace was of corse taking Gabriella.

"Good afternoon sunshine" Sharpay smiled brightly.

Gabriella laughed. "Good afternoon pumpkin."

"Ready for Prom tomorrow? The night to remember." she began swirling around.

Gabriella just laughed at her silly friend. "Yes. And you?"

"OF CORSE" she squealed.

The last bell rang and everyone began scattering out the building. Gabriella link arms with Sharpay and they both skipped out of the school.

The next day.

Gabriella and Sharpay got their hair, toes nails , and eyebrows done. They chatted, smiled and laughed the whole time. They were ready to have the time of their lives.

Gabriella arrived home just on time she had an hour before the limo and Chace arrived. She took her time getting ready. She wore a beautiful red dressed. It went so perfect with her delicate light skin tone. She wore her hair up with her curls falling down slightly. She wore gold earrings and a beautiful small necklace that fitted her neck perfectly. And she wore light make-up. She slipped her gold opened toe shoes on. As she heard her mom and dad laugh downstairs with another familiar voice. She checked her self one more time in the mirror then grabbed her small purse and headed down the stairs. Once her mom and dad saw her they smiled. And so did Chace.

Grabs her hand softly and kisses it. "You look stunning Gabriella."

She smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

After that, they took pictures and put the corsage on Gabriella. They walked to the car and Chace helped her in. He grabbed her face gently and kissed her. She smiled at him and intertwined her fingers with his. Tonight she was just gonna focus on her and Chace. It was their night. Not Troy's.

The limo picked everyone up and they all headed to this big fancy hotel. They were all nervous and excited and couldn't believe they finally did it.

Once they arrived Chace helped Gabriella out the limo and she link her arm around his and they walked in together. Being greeted by teachers and some other seniors. Everyone soon arrived and the party began. Everyone was dancing laughing and having a great time. Gabriella and Sharpay danced most of the time and Gabriella danced with Chace also.

"I need something too drink." Gaby laughed out of breathe.

Sharpay giggled and grabbed her hand and they walked to the bar.

"Two waters please." Sharpay ordered.

"So you having fun." she asked Gabs.

"Tons of fun." she grinned.

"Here you go." the bartender handed them there waters.

Gabriella drank her water. "Where's Chace?"

Sharpay shrugged.

Gabriella's eyes began wandering around for Chace when they soon spotted the least person she wanted to see at the moment. Her face dropped as she noticed he was staring directly at her. She quickly turned her head back to Shar and drank her water. Sharpay suspiciously looked at Gabby then looked in the direction she was looking in.

"Oh God." she murmured.

"I know." she sighed.

"What is he doing here?" Shar asked.

"I have no idea." she wined.

Sharpay just smirked and shook her head.

"I'm go to the bathroom and clean myself up." Gabby said.

"Okay I'm going to look for the boys." Sharpay said then kissed Gabby's cheek and went off.

Gabriella went to the bathroom and washed her hands and fixed up some of her make up and hair. She took deep breathes in. And tried to wrap her self back up. She grabbed her purse and went out the door. To bump into him.

"Troy." she said shockingly.

He looked at her from face to her toes then back up. "You look beautiful tonight." he said.

Gabriella already felt her eyes getting watery. "Troy no."

He looked at her and noticed her watery eyes. "I'm sorry."

She wiped her eyes. "Don't be."

He swiftly lifted his hand and rubbed his fingers softly against her cheek. He missed her so much.

Gabriella closed her eyes. Knowing that if she opened them water falls of tears will come running down her cheeks. "Troy please.." she whispered.

He grabbed her hand and brought her to a corner where noone will see them. She leaned against the wall staring at him as he raised his fingers slowly from her hand up her arm and down. He put his forehead against hers. And looked deeply in her chocolate orbs.

"I missed you so much Brie." he said softly.

Once he said that she couldn't hold it no more. She looked back at his ocean orbs and let those tears fall down her cheeks.

"I missed you too." she whispered.

He brought his hand to her face again and wiped her tears away with his thumb. Then leaned in and kissed her passionately, tenderly, and slowly. She kissed him back deeply, and lovingly. Gabriella missed those lips of his so much.

After a while they pulled away slightly out of breathe and kept looking in each others eyes. Troy remembered what he had to tell Gabriella and he knew how much it would hurt her and it would kill him.

"Brie I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" she said softly.

He sighed. "I'm getting married tomorrow."

And then her heart broke even more. "Wh - wh - what?" she stuttered. "You can't be serious right?"

He nodded. And she began tearing up again.

"Why Troy?"

"Her family wants us to cause they think I'm going to cheat on her again." he looked back torn.

Gabriella just nodded and let tears come down. Troy moved back. She looked at him and kissed him once more and whispered in his ear.

"I love you Troy so much."

And once she said those words she walked off wiping her tears and heading back to prom. Leaving a torn Troy by himself regretting everything.

wow drama huh? Tell me what you think and im sorry for taking forever to post an update but I explained why on everlasting chapter 3.

Im thinking of ending this story cause im running out of ideas for it. So tell me what you think of that also.

And thanks you guys so much for the reviews I love them. And check out Everlasting. Please Review and tell me what you think also on that. :) thanks love you guys

amber


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 (....)**

Gabriella lied down on her bed just replaying last night over and over in her head. After Troy had told her his news, she had left prom early. She felt bad cause Chace was having fun, but she just wasn't.

_Flash back_

_' He sighed. "I'm getting married tomorrow." _'

"Ugh!" she groaned and turned on her side. Her eyes wandered and she looked at the time. It was 11am. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"H-hello?" a tired voice answered.

"Shar are you up?" Gabriella said softly.

"No. I'm sleeping." she yawned.

"Well.." she signed. "I need you."

"What happen?" Sharpay asked worried.

"It's Troy." she said.

"Oh God. Gabi can't you tell me this later, when I'm awake!"

"Shar please, I need you to drive me to the church."

"Why?" she asked confusedly.

"He's getting married today in like an hour or so."

"And your gonna crash the wedding? Wait, you have a car take yours!"

Gabriella wined. "What if he rejects me or they throw me out the wedding I need you there to hug me or something. Please Shar!"

"But Ga- -."

"Pleeeeaaasseeeee!!" she begged.

"Fine, hurry up and get ready I'll be at your house in 10 minutes."

"Thank you, thank you!"

They hung up.

Gabriella grabbed anything and threw it on. She looked like a hot mess but it didn't matter she just wanted her man back. The horn honked outside and she ran down her stairs, and out her front door into Sharpay's car.

"Hey." Gabi smiled.

"Hii. Ready?" Shar looked at her.

"Yes!"

And with that they drove off to the church. Gabriella played with her fingers along the way. She didn't know how she was gonna do this, but she had too. After about 10 minutes later they arrived infront of the church.

"God, I'm nervous." Gabi breathed in.

"Me too, and I'm not the one doing it." she looked at Gabi.

Gabi signed. "Thanks Shar, that helps so much."

Sharpay looked at her bestfriend. "Sorry, but look just go in there and tell him how you feel, let it be known that you love him and you won't let him marry that blonde bimbo. Tell him and everyone how you spend your life with him, and how you know he's the only one for you."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks a lot." she hugged her.

"Now, go get him!" she laughed.

Gabriella got out of the car and walked towards the church. She walked up the stairs breathing heavily knowing this moment can change her life forever. She looked back once more at Sharpay then nodded and pushed opened the big wooden doors.

"We are gather here today too- -." the priest suddenly stop talking and stared at Gabriella.

"Why did you stop?" Brittany asked the priest then looked at the direction he was looking in. Everyone turned in their seats looking at Gabriella and whispering.

"Oh how wonderful." she signed.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked shockingly.

"You know her?!" Brittany looked at Troy,

"Troy... I need to talk to you." Gabriella said softly while walking down the aisle.

"Talk to him after!." she turned towards the priest. "Please continue Father."

"No wait, what happen Gabriella." Troy walked down toward her.

She signed then looked down and took a deep breath then looked at him. "Troy, I can't let you marry her. I can't face the fact that the guy I love is getting married and knowing I'm not the one he's marrying." she walked infront of him and grabbed his hand. "Troy I know you're the one for me and that this feeling towards you will never fade. I want to spend every living moment with you. And I know that things would be hard, but as you can see I'm willing to do anything just for you Troy. _I love you." _

Troy instantly smiled and grabbed Gabriella's face gently and kissed her. And with that she knew he loved her too just as much as she loved him.

"Um HELLO?!? What the hell is going on here." Brittany stumbled down the towards Troy and Gabriella. "Troy were getting married right now lets go!" she grabbed his hand pulling him.

He snapped his hand back. "No Brittany were not getting married. I'm sorry but I'm not gonna marry someone I don't love. I did love you but I don't now and I'm so sorry. You're a wonderful girl, your just not the girl for me." he looked at her.

Brittany looked at Troy teary eyed and nodded then walked off down the aisle.

Troy's eyes went to Gabi who was just standing there waiting. He smiled widely and picked her up bridal style. She giggled which made him smile even more.

"You look handsome." she touched his cheek softly.

"And you look like you just woke up." he laughed.

"Haha not funny."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers softly. Then pulled back and walked out with her in his arms.

**awww . I don't think I'm going to end this story cause you guys gave me wonderful ideas. :) but please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. And everlasting will be coming out soon. And thanks once again for the great reviews you guys are amazing :) love ya!**


End file.
